


Meetings and Death

by vrwcr



Series: Darkness Falls [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, Drug Addiction, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrwcr/pseuds/vrwcr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meetings begin and end, just like people are born and die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meetings and Death

**Author's Note:**

> Written in an hour or so at something like 1 in the morning, meh.

They usually meet up every friday. The three remaining original members of Team 7, Yamato and Sai sometimes join them. Team 8, Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji, Team Gai. Sometimes others show up. Ibiki every two weeks or so, Shizune shows up once a month, Tsunade when she can get away from the Hokage office. Anko shows up almost every week, Sakura blames Naruto. Various other Jonnin and Chunnin show up every now and again.  
No one mentions the needle marks running down the inside of Tenten's left forearm. She had gone undercover in a drug smuggling ring to gain inside information on all their operations that she passed on to ANBU who shut down all of the groups operations simultaneously, Rock Lee was trying to help her get clean.  
The absence of Asuma is no longer as obvious, Shikamaru smokes almost as much as Asuma did.  
When the story of how Naruto and Ibiki had become friends actually got told Sakura threw up. It involved knives and a woman who really didn't want to talk until there was no where else to cut and she had run out of fingers and toes.  
Naruto could be really cruel when he wanted to be, like when one of his friends was going to die without the information someone had, or when Anko threatened him with a Kunai enema.  
She had done that to a man in interrogation, the information he had came spilling out almost instantly through the screams of intense pain.  
Naruto tried to fix people, he didn't always succeed. People got depressed and committed suicide, it was a sad fact of life. Naruto was often called to help, sometimes he succeed, sometimes he didn't. None of them hurt more than Moegi. Naruto hadn't been able to stop her from cutting open her own throat.  
It had been Anko who had fixed Naruto after that, Sakura had found that out when she had burst into Naruto's apartment and been chased out by a less than appropriately dressed Anko.  
Naruto had tried to fix Anko in kind.  
Part of Anko didn't want to be fixed because if she was fixed it meant there was an L word involved between her and Naruto, if it was lust then she knew something she had always wanted would forever be out of reach. If it was love then Anko would be afraid, everyone she loved either died of turned their back on her.  
Eventually the friday meetings stopped. One death was a hard thing to take, several deaths in a short space of time were far worse.  
Lee was killed by a stray Jutsu in a fight, Tenten to a drug overdose soon afterwards, Shikamaru to lung cancer, Sakura had been killed by an assassin whilst she slept, Kiba had been killed by a lightning storm at sea, Hinata had fell into depression and just given up on breathing after Anko finally admitted to Naruto about something involving an L word that was followed by an O and just maybe a V and E in there somewhere.  
A suicide bomber had gotten the two of them on the night they had moved in together.  
Kakashi had taken on a series of back to back S-rank mission after the last of his students had died, his name was put next to Obito on the memorial stone.


End file.
